Series 10 One-shots
by Graveygraves
Summary: Each chapter is a tag to the episode. All characters explored and used throughout the series. Join me on a journey through series 10 seeing the bits the show didn't offer you.
1. X

**Series 10 One-shots: X**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Wow this is my fifth set of one-shots! Where has the time gone? Little scared how long I have been writing CM FF now (though know there are many more who have been here much longer than me). Sorry I am running a little behind but we got the first ep in the UK this week and have decided to hold out and watch them rather than try and find them online.**

**So here we go again – hope you enjoy the ride.**

**I will be honest I had several prompts picked out for this (including Reid twerking! I am still disturbed by that). However what I have decided to go with will not be everyone's cup of tea (Yes Nebs I am referring to you). I have fully accepted that Paget Brewster has moved on, but I couldn't resist the snippet that has allowed me to write her once more. Tedious link it might be but here is chapter one! **

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**JJ:** Hotch talked to Emily.

**Garcia: **And . . .

**Rossi:** She just doesn't want to come back.

. . .

Emily placed the phone down with a sigh. It was one of the hardest calls she had made in a long time. However her mind had been set and her decision was final. No matter how hard it was to physically voice it.

Emily loved her family at the BAU, but it was no longer her home. She had completed that chapter and was currently well into the next stage of the story.

She was aware that her upbringing had led to her being able to compartmentalise and she had been grateful for it repeatedly through life. It made the ending of each stage a little easier, though not completely pain free. She liked to think of it more as a coping strategy than a way of life.

Right now though the filter seemed faulty, Emily thought as she shuffled the endless piles of files on her desk. Blinking to stem the tears that prick her eyes she tried desperately to hold it together. Somehow turning Hotch down had been like leaving all over again.

Finally laying the top file back down she pushed back in her chair. Reaching down to the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of malt and a glass, a little something Rossi had corrupted her into. Pouring a generous measure she took a lingering sip as she settled back into her leather desk chair. As she did a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Damn" she cursed as she realised her resolve was just about to completely crumble.

Walking away from the team to face Doyle had been crippling, but she had been able to justify her actions. Staying away now seemed selfish. She had no reason other than her own wishes. Glancing up a framed photo that she kept on the filing cabinet opposite, it was part of a small collection Clyde had encouraged her to put in place, Emily smiled. The collection had started shortly after she had settled into her new post. It had become obvious she was feeling homesick and Clyde had suggested she personalised her office space. Emily had become so used to minimalistic that it had become a habit.

The first photo to makes way onto the previously clear surface had been one that each BAU team member had. It was taken on one of their infamous nights out. Garcia had persuaded the hostess to take the picture and printed them one off each, getting it framed and given them out at the Christmas gathering later that same year. In the shot Garcia was snuggled up to Morgan a satisfied grin on her face as he pulled her in tight, his million watt smile out in full force. Next round the table was Reid who was looking very uncomfortable with the PDA happening next to him. JJ smile elegantly at the camera while Rossi offered a toast beside her. Emily, herself, was next in line with Hotch completing the line up. Happy days!

Admittedly Emily had added a photo of her mother to the collection, telling Clyde it was there to reminder her why it was a good idea to be living in a different country. Jack and Henry both had a spot and an unframed shot from when Morgan and Garcia had come to visit finished off the area as it rested against the silvery frame of the team shot.

Staring at the main photo as she sat back and relaxed, Emily had a small chuckle at the good times they had shared.

Garcia had been the BFF she had never had at school, moving around too often to ever cement that lasting friendship with another female. Yet in PG she had it all. Even now Emily eagerly awaited the start of each new month as it brought her a special treat in the form of a 'Penelope Garcia Emergency Food Parcel'. Each month the contents varied slightly but contained a selection of foodie treats that Pen knew Emily loved but in her friend's opinion was not available in the UK or just didn't taste the same. Emily had tried to show Pen that Hershey had made it onto the UK shelves but the tech kitten was having none of it. In return Emily fed Pen's sweet tooth with the treats she had discovered on her visit. Both of them knew with determination they could get them ordered and delivered if they so wished but honestly they loved the anticipation of the gifts.

As for Morgan he had been her 'partner in crime' on so many levels. It wasn't just Garcia that people had assumed he had been sleeping with, but people could not have been more wrong. Emily had always managed to have some amazing platonic relationships and theirs rated up there with the best. Morgan had been one of the first to break down her defences and get her to accept she was part of the team, the family. He had somehow snuck under the radar during their road trip conversations. He had almost tricked her into their first 'personal conversation' yet after that it was just too easy to spill and tell him all.

Reid she had been just as close to but in a totally different way. She felt protective of him; she was convinced this was purely because of his age. Yet at the same time was in awe of his talents and skills. Emily knew he was a greatly underestimated member of the team, by those who didn't know him.

Emily appreciated how her relationship with JJ had deepened when she had gone into hiding. The support that had been offered at that time was the only thing that had kept Emily going. Without JJ she was convinced that she may never have reached the light at the end of the tunnel. In her darkest times 'Chetto-breath' had been her saviour.

Rossi had been an odd one – the one who had joined the team after her. Some may call him the father figure but Emily preferred to think of him as the cheeky uncle that spent too much time encouraging you to do the things your parents had told you not to, and when it came to her parents she didn't need a whole heap of encouragement.

Now Hotch was more the father figure, or at least the head of the family. He was the stoic leader of the unruly crew. Emily had long admired Hotch dedication to them all. She had seen first-hand how he had fought to keep the family together. She knew the pain that the lies had caused to keep her and the team safe. Now she was experiencing the sense of responsibility Hotch had for herself and was hoping that she has managed to carry over what he had taught her into this new role.

Taking a final sip from the glass she closed down her computer and made ready to leave. It had been a long day. Taking one last glance at the photo she didn't envy Hotch telling the others she had turned down the chance to come back. Hopefully he hadn't even told them that he was asking her. Nibbling at the edge of her thumb nail Emily decided she would make arrangements for a special delivery to the team. Something appropriately sugary and sinful to let them know they were never far from her mind.

. . .

The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege.

**Charles Kuralt****, Journalist**


	2. Burn

**Series 10 One-shots: Burn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you so much for the support and encouragement for this series – it is much appreciated. I am running a busy schedule at the moment but will try and make these posts as regular as possible.**

**This might be a little obvious but I'm going Morgan/Garcia for this chapter. I have long admired their friendship/relationship/chemistry and love any excuse to play with these two. So here goes.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Garcia: **I need you, right now.

. . .

Derek sat on the step with his head in his hands. If he could jump in that precious time machine so beloved by the Dr Who watching Penelope Garcia, he would. He would do things so different. Hell he could be such a dumbass at times. This had totally and utterly been one of _those_ times.

Kicking at the ground in front of him he cursed himself. How could he ever have let her down like this? His solace!

She had been there for him whenever he had needed her, sometimes even before he was aware that was what he had needed. She could read him like a book and did everything in her power to help.

Yet now when she had desperately needed him to return the favour he had betrayed her. He had belittled what she was going through, brushing aside her PTSD as silly girl madness. When the embarrassing truth was he hadn't known how to help her. Her vulnerability had shown up every weakness in him.

At the time he had convinced himself it was the kind of tough love she had dealt up for him more than once. Looking back it just showed his ignorance. He was supposed to be the behavioural analyst; however Pen could breakdown his behaviour much better than he did hers. There was no excuse for missing the clues or shunning her calls. Would she have ever done that to him? Ignore him?

No way was the answer. Yeah she got cross with him. She'd tell him what she thought but never . . . ever . . . ignore him. He knew in his heart she was always there – just a phone call away.

Pen would drop everything for him, she had more than once!

There were all the extra hours she'd pulled to track down Ellie's mother for him. Plus there was no way he could forget her making the trip put to Chicago to help him rebuild to the bridge between himself and his family when Cindi had been found. There was no doubting it; Penelope Garcia was the best friend he had ever had.

Sat on the very steps that was where she had been when he had nearly lost her all those years before to Jason Battle, he prayed that his own stupidity had not caused more damage than he could repair.

Hell he was such a hothead at times. . .

. . .

Staring blankly out of the cab window, Penelope felt empty. Her journey, both metaphorical and genuine, had not been wasted. Yet there was no happy ending to tale.

Penelope had gone with high hopes that somehow she could fix everything. Make all the ills go away and leave everything smelling of roses once more. Instead she had been slapped hard with the reality of life, one that she had been busy avoiding her whole FBI life.

Now she was ready to let go. Heading home she tried to focus on the sensation of a hot bubble bath and Dr Who marathon, anything to help her escape reality. The problem was that in her heart she knew that her plan was superficial, that what she needed most right now was the strong arms of her best friend.

Sniffing back a tear she tried not to think of the damage her actions had done to their friendship. If only she had listened to him and not gone of this wild goose chase then she may never have had to sit and watch a man die.

Biting her lip Penelope struggled to focus on anything outside that would take her mind of the whole heap of regrets it was processing.

When she had landed she had considered heading straight to Derek's. Normally she wouldn't have batted an eyelid at turning up on his doorstep, teary eyed and in need of a cuddle. Though there was nothing normal about the last few days. She could remember occasions when he had been pissed and ignored her before, but it had never been pissed _at_ her before – not like this anyway.

So instead of seeking out her comfort and safety she had headed home to be alone for a while longer. She still had a few days leave booked, enough time to pull herself together, paint on the happy face and carry on regardless.

At least that was the plan . . .

. . .

Derek had lost count of the hours he had been sat on the cold stone steps waiting when he heard the cab pull up. However long it was, it had been a small price to pay for his stupidity. Hearing the door click shut he looked up hopefully, rising to his feet he moved slowly and smoothly towards a stunned looking Penelope.

Without saying a word he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as the tears began to fall. Nothing needed to be said – there were no words for a situation like this. So instead Derek held Penelope as close to him as he physically could, trying to absorb the pain as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder.

. . .

Penelope fell into his arms allowing him to pull her into him; this was everything she had needed for days now. Finally allowing her the release that she had been holding on to for so long. Not caring about the mascara streaking down her cheeks once more. Not caring about Old Mrs Smith in apartment 102 staring out the window at them. Not even caring about the cool night breeze and the threatening storm that filled the air.

As the thunder rumbled once more she allowed Derek to guide her towards the apartment block once he had scooped down to collect her bags.

Silently they made their way in . . . together.

. . .

I made decisions that I regret, and I took them as learning experiences... I'm human, not perfect, like anybody else.

**Queen Latifah**


	3. A Thousand Suns

**Series 10 One-shots: A Thousand Suns**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Please let me start with a huge apology. My whole family have taken it in turn to be ill. Many sleepless nights has lead to me leaving a Zombie life involving work, being Mummy and then trying to get some sleep. Writing was not an option. Sorry, I will try to catch up.**

**So I'm biting the bullet early on this one and going for a Kate Callaghan story for this chapter!**

**Please excuse me if it's not true to character yet, just wanting to start to get a feel for her as I think she is the sort of character I could get into writing.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Kate: **You don't need to worry about me.

. . .

Kate sat alongside JJ on the flight home. The cold mug of coffee on the table in front of her testimony to the fact that though she was physically in the jet her mind was anywhere but. Staring out of the side window at the light fluffy clouds her mind was fogged with the impact of the last few days.

It wasn't that she was struggling in any way; she wasn't that sort of person. She didn't do all weepy and soft, she hadn't been brought up that way. However she couldn't pretend that the scene hadn't brought back memories that she tried her best to suppress. As she had long ago realised it was best not to linger on these sorts of things.

Meg was the future and person that she needed to focus on, there was no point in over analysing the past. 'What if?' didn't have any answer.

Sighing deeply Kate reached for the mug, pulling a face when she tasted the cold drink. Blurgh, she really did need to pull herself together. Excusing herself, Kate made her way through to the kitchen to make another mug of coffee.

Standing by the freshly brewing pot, Kate was startled by Dave's sudden appearance. He held his hands up in a 'Don't shoot me' pose. Kate's eyes narrowed.

"I know I have already asked this once, but I'm an old man, I get confused and forget things. So excuse me asking again. Are you ok?"

Kate shrugged and turned away, you didn't need to know David Rossi for long to know he was more than good at his game. She knew right now he was reading her like a book.

"That good, hey," he muttered behind her. Leaning against the counter he made himself comfy.

She heard the words from over her shoulder and inwardly cursed. She had managed to fool enough people over the years in undercover work. However she knew that was not an option here. Right now she really hated working with profilers.

"You know we've all heard the rumours, but honestly those of us in the BAU are human. We do have emotions and we are allowed to show them. You set out to be superhuman and you will fall flat on your face. So I ask again, are you ok?"

Slowly Kate turned to face Dave, fighting the urge to bite her lip.

"Honestly right now, it's . . . a little overwhelming. Like I don't quite know how I should feel."

"Ok that's a start."

"Coffee," Kate held up the pot before pouring one for herself.

"Nice diversion technique, and yes I would love a coffee. Thank you."

Kate poured her colleague a drink, nervously waiting for his next question or comment. She wasn't use to being under scrutiny like this. Sure she had been through her fair share of debriefs and psych evaluations, but they were different. With those you learnt to play the system fairly quickly. You soon knew the right answers to give. Letting them have enough so they didn't think you were bottling it up but not so much that they felt you were about to crack. David Rossi was different.

Kate passed him the mug of coffee, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"You know when I first started the BAU we all worked independently. Sure we knew the others were there and we had each other's back. But a lot of the time we were out on our own. Coming back to this whole 'team' scenario a few years back, well . . . it was difficult for me to say the least. I was use to sorting things out in my head in my own time. Not having ours watching out for me and analyses my reactions. I found it hard to adjust but I'm glad I did."

Kate cocked her head as her eyes narrowed, "I take it you are trying to make a point here."

"Yep, you got me," Dave smiled, "The point being that this isn't just a team. They are not like anyone you have worked with before. Welcome to your new family." Dave held his arms out wide as he spoke.

Tentively Kate stepped forward, she wasn't usually the hug it out sort but somehow, right now, it seemed right. The feeling of Dave's arms round her wasn't invasive, it was truly comforting.

"Trust me from an Italian who has been part of a huge family there is nothing that comes close to these guys. Just like any family there are times that we get on each other's nerves, yet when you need it they are there. They won't let you fall and if you do stumble, someone will be sure to catch you on the way down. Give it a chance and see how it goes. You never know; you might end up like me and learn to love it."

Kate pulled back, gaining a space between them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dave picked up his coffee and turned to make his way back to his seat.

"Hey Dave!"

He spun back to face Kate, "Yes."

"In this big happy family what is your role?"

"I like to think of myself as the caring Uncle . . . but I think Hotch might use the word mischievous!"

Kate had to smile as he winked and left. Maybe, one day, she would find her role in this new family.

. . .

My friends and family are my support system. They tell me what I need to hear, not what I want to hear and they are there for me in the good and bad times.

**Kelly Clarkson**


	4. The Itch

**Series 10 One-shots: The Itch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**I am really trying to catch up with watching and writing, plus getting my Christmas Gift Exchange written at the same time (not to mention another post ep story I have yet to finish); nothing like coming out of a writing semi-hiatus and hitting it all hard. So bear with me and enjoy the ride.**

**Unlike many episodes I only had one prompt to go with for this ep. Honestly I wasn't sure on it as an episode (definitely not up on my favourite list).**

**Sorry for the 'quote' at the end but I found it and thought it was amazing.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**JJ: **How do we help somebody like that?

. . .

Penelope twisted lazily back and forth on her comfy swivel chair as she watched her friend buried deep in her paperwork. JJ only came to work in with her when she was trying her best to avoid something or someone. So far she had managed two days in Penelope's lair without even a hint of what the problem was. So Penelope decided that today was the day that she would break the silence.

"Jay . . Je," Penelope drawled, extending both syllables as far as she could.

"Uh-huh," was all she got in way of a reply as JJ continued to tap away at the report she was currently working on.

"What's up with my favouritist female super agent?"

"Nothing, I just need to concentrate and thought this would be a good place to do it, but . . ."

Penelope's eyebrows rose, there was no way JJ was getting away with that one. Reaching across she swung the chair JJ was sitting on round to face her. "Oh no, you are not hiding behind a screen any longer, Sweetie."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Spot the irony in that sentence."

"JJ!" Penelope snapped, "I am guessing this is nothing to do with home and all to do with work, so spill. Which is the testosterone fuelled individuals has pushed your buttons this time? 'Cause trust me Honey I can sort it."

JJ shook her head, hell she couldn't even avoid being profiled when she was in hiding now. Penelope really had spent to long with the team.

"It's none of the team . . . I was just hoping that you wouldn't try analyse me the way they do."

"Now what sort of friend would I be if I didn't spot that there was something up?" Penelope leant forward pulling JJ into a hug, "So have I earned the right to know what is wilting my Buttercup?"

JJ sighed into Penelope's arms, "Have I changed since I became a profiler?"

Penelope pulled back and looked JJ straight in the eye, "Other than being able to kick Morgan's arse in a little one on one, nope I don't think so."

JJ leant back in her chair, chewing her lip nervously.

"Ok spill, I give up the guessing game."

JJ let her eyes scan the room before settling once more on her best friend. "I use to be able to reach out to anyone, I wasn't so caught up in the investigation that I didn't see the bigger picture."

Penelope leant back, mirroring her friend "Whoa, where is this coming from?"

"I just don't know if this was the right move. May be I should have . . ."

"Oh no . . . No you don't . . . You are not even going there on me!" Penelope was sat up again, her arm flaying in a way that exaggerated the passion in her voice. "You are an amazing profiler and I don't understand how you think this has stopped you being the amazing person I have always known and loved."

"I don't know, I just don't feel as connected to the cases as I use to. When I had my liaison roll I looked at things in a different way – I wasn't fogged by motives and psycho-babble. I was the human face of the team, caring for those that were affected by it all. Now I'm just one of them."

Penelope's eyes narrowed behind her bright red glasses as she thought about her response. "First, if you were 'just one of them' you wouldn't be all worried about whatever it is that has got your panties all knotted, and second since when has being 'one of them' been such a bad thing?"

JJ sighed once more; her head flopping back as she stared up at the ceiling. "I couldn't reach out to her."

Penelope sat still, waiting to see where this was leading, giving her friend time to process and speak - after all therapists were there to listen.

"I went to visit Jane to try and explain it all to her, that we hadn't tricked her . . . but she called me a liar. I didn't lie to her Penelope; I wouldn't lie to get the job done. But I do play the same games as the others now. I know what to say to get inside their heads and get what we need."

Still Penelope sat and listened.

"I couldn't help her to understand. She couldn't see why we did what we did. She didn't want to hear what I had to say."

Penelope nodded empathetically as JJ let it all out.

"I am not use to not being able to help. What was I supposed to do?"

Penelope didn't have an answer for her, but she did have another bone crunching hug. Together they sat for minutes on end, nothing said, nothing needed to be said. After all friends sometimes didn't have words, they didn't need them.

Eventually JJ pulled away, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime my lovely," Penelope smiled. "Now with all that out the way I feel the need for a caffeine hit before I tackle anything else. What do you say to a sneaky coffee and cake at Gino's?"

JJ smiled, genuinely for the first time in days, "I say hell yes."

Together they got up, linked arms and left the building.

. . .

When we first talked to each other  
>I knew we would always be friends.<br>Our friendship has kept on growing  
>And I'll be here for you to the end.<p>

You listen when I have a problem  
>And help dry the tears from my face.<br>You take away my sorrow  
>And put happiness in its place.<p>

We can't forget the fun we've had  
>Laughing 'til our faces turn blue.<br>Talking of things only we find funny  
>People think we're insane-If they only knew!<p>

I guess this is my way of saying thanks  
>For catching me when I fall.<br>Thanks once again for being such a good friend  
>And being here with me through it all.<p>

**Rachel Ellis**


	5. Boxed In

**Series 10 One-shots: Boxed In**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sorry I guess the whole catching up on writing was an epic fail! Personally I blame a daughter who has decided sleep is for the weak (hands up – I'm weak!) Early nights are calling after a full on day at work and an evening of being Mummy. Sorry guys be patient and I will get there.**

**I had so many prompts from this episode. I'm not a Hotch fan/writer but thought there was so much that could shoot off from this ep. Hope you like the one I have gone with.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Hotch: **God fearing, short tempered, alcoholic. You could never make him proud, could you?

. . .

In the jet home Dave sat silently opposite Aaron, his head resting on his right hand propped up on the arm on the seat. His index finger was purposely extended up along his cheek. From his vantage point he could watch for every slight tell that Aaron had. They were small, minute even, but Dave had worked with him for long enough to know what he was looking for.

Every so often Aaron would lift his head enough to glare at Dave, a visual warning for silence to remain between them, one of his more obvious tells. It only made Dave more determined.

"You know with the result we had today most people would be ecstatic," Dave finally spoke.

Aaron sighed before slowly placing his pen down on the pile of files he had been making notes on before he looked up at his friend and colleague. "It was an amazing result. We should all be very proud of the fact we had a happy ending."

Dave glanced over his shoulder at the younger members of the team. "Oh I think they are," he said, the noise of the teasing over poker game that was in full flight evident of the boosted moods of the others. "So what's eating you? Is it Jack?"

Aaron's eyes narrowed, "A bit . . . but it's not just that."

"Want to talk about it?"

Shrugging Aaron stood, "Coffee?"

"Avoidance?" Dave smirked, "But yes I would love a cup." Dave watched as Aaron walked away. He had guessed that this wasn't just about Jack after Aaron's little 'father hate' outburst. They had shared a lot over the years and Dave had a pretty clear picture of Aaron's relationship with his father, if you could call it a relationship.

Aaron returned with two steaming mugs and placed them down on the table.

"It's a good job we're a mile up."

Aaron glanced up, a confused look on his face.

"I know there is nowhere for you to run and hide."

"As if I would!"

The look on Dave's face made it clear that he knew, given a choice Aaron would not be having the conversation with him right here and right now. "Let's just say you have made it clear that my presents may not be fully welcome, but guess you've also figured that I am not that easy to get rid of either."

"I learnt that a long time ago."

Dave laughed dryly, pausing as the game behind them came to the end. Another wind for Reid, Dave could tell without looking. Waiting for the group to disband and make their selves comfortable for the remaining flight home, Dave sipped his coffee slowly. Aware that Aaron had picked up his pen once more. As silence fell around them and lights dimmed Dave tried once more to spark the conversation, deciding he had pussyfooted around for long enough already he went in for something more direct.

"You know you are nothing like your father, don't you?"

Aaron's look made it clear that even he didn't need telling that he wasn't an alcoholic who preferred to make others' lives hell because his own life was crap.

"Just saying, because I know how hard you are on yourself, you are a good Dad."

Aaron nodded, though there was no conviction in his action.

"Aaron, listen to me, please. You are not all those things your Dad may have told you. You are better than him in so many ways. He may have belittled everything you ever did, but you have proved to him and anyone else that is interested, that you are far from a waste of time."

"Dave, honestly, stop. I appreciate the pep talk, but honestly I know I am not my father. Do be able to admit you despise the man that you should love and admire really is something of a milestone and I reached that some time ago. I spent many years desperately trying to prove everything he said about was wrong. Even after he died I fought desperately to be the best I could at everything I did. So yes you are right I have gone to great lengths to prove that I am better than him. May I remind you that we don't do inter-team profiling!"

Dave smiled, "So if it's not that particular box that's open in your head then what is it?"

Aaron took a deep breath, swallowing the last of his coffee. "I might not be my father but . . . but that doesn't mean I am not impacting on Jack by what I do."

"Of course you are impacting on Jack. You're his father and you're a bloody good one. You encourage every venture he takes up. You support him every step of the way. He knows you love him and that you appreciate him as a person."

"Thank you Dave, I know . . . but I not there. Not always . . . and I should be."

"Aaron, Jack admires you and he understands. He's proud of you."

Aaron stared out of the window beside him, the dark sky reflecting his own face back at him.

"Aaron this world needs more fathers like you; don't be so hard on yourself."

Getting up Dave clapped his hand down on Aaron's shoulder, leaving it there long enough to let his friend know he had every faith in him. Then he left him to go and find his own piece of solitude, as he turned away he could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile.

. . .

My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person, he believed in me.

**Jim Valvano****, coach and broadcaster**


	6. If the Shoe Fits

**Series 10 One-shots: If the Shoe Fits**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sorry, yet again for the delay. I could blame 101 things but the bottom line is I got stuck. I didn't find this ep inspiring. There were some interesting ideas but nothing that jumped up and grab me.**

**So this is what I settled with (sorry those that were expecting some more JJ).**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Morgan: **I kinda like your style Callahan.

. . .

Morgan sat back on the flight home. He leant back in the soft cream leather seat and took in a deep breath, letting it slowly release from his lungs. As he did he closed his eyes - letting it all out. It was a small ritual but it helped. It let his body know it was all over – until the next time!

He let his mind drift, far away from the luxury cabin of the jet. Far away from the twisted fairy tale that had lead to them chasing a disturbed damsel in distress who had a whole bucket load of issues that needed sorting.

Derek was blissfully in another world far away from all the horror they faced.

Until he was rudely and suddenly brought back to reality, realising that someone had come to sit opposite him.

Opening his eyes slightly Derek was quick to recognise Kate Callahan sat bolt upright opposite. He sat upright and smiled, as soon as he realised he wasn't going to settle straight into a sleepy journey home.

Kate bit her lip quickly before speaking, "Sorry . . . I'm disturbing your down time." She shot a glance at Derek before letting her eyes scan the area around him.

Shaking his head slightly as he pulled of his headphones, Derek grinned, "Its fine . . . honest. What's up?"

"Honestly . . . You guys do things a little differently to what I have been use to," Kate whispered, still avoiding looking directly at Derek. This time she opted for examining her finger nails.

Derek just nodded, guessing there was more to this confession then the starter.

"You know when I was in the interview and I may have . . . bent the truth a little. Was that really wrong?" Kate suddenly leant forward, looking directly at Derek.

Derek took his time before answering, letting Kate sweat a little, trying to figure out the woman that had appeared so confident until now. "Nope it wasn't wrong. He needed a good scare and it got us the answer we needed. No harm done. Is that all you were worried about?" Derek watched to see her relax, but she remained just as intense.

"Well . . . I guess I was just a little unsure." Kate began, "You guys . . . you're such a tight team and I don't want to let you down. Guess I know there are some pretty big shoes laying around the bullpen for me to try and fill."

Derek leant forward on the table that divided them, his hands clasped together in front of him, elbows resting on the smooth surface.

"You don't have to fill anyone's shoes. You have nothing to live up to and nothing to prove." Derek made sure Kate met his eyes; he needed her to know he meant every word he said.

Kate slumped back a little, looking at Derek disbelievingly, no matter how sincere he had looked.

"And for the record . . . I think you are doing just fine," Derek added.

Kate looked kind of uncomfortable at the complement, shuffling nervously in her seat, once more unable to meet Derek's gaze.

Derek sat back, letting his words sink in. He took the opportunity to re-evaluate Kate and what he knew about her. Sitting now he was seeing a vulnerability that she hadn't previously shown. Since joining the team Kate had been quick to get stuck in. It had been obvious to everyone she felt she had to prove herself to all, and to give her her due she was doing a great job of it. Though Derek had thought that they had come to the end of that and that Kate had hopefully settled in and realised that the team had accepted her. May be not and that scared him. Someone on a mission could be a dangerous thing. She could slip up and make a bad call all in the hope of impressing those around her.

"Kate," Derek paused waiting for her to give him her full attention. "Please listen to me."

Kate looked at Derek, her brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate on what he had to say.

"Kate, you are an experienced agent. You are well respected and that respect has been hard earned. Hotch selected you after turning down many others who were desperate to have their chance. He saw something in you or he wouldn't have offered you the position. And honest, if Hotch tells us you are good enough, then we all believe you are good enough. The only question left standing is . . . Do we meet up to your expectations?"

Kate looked slightly astonished.

"I . . . I don't know what I should say to that?"

"How about you say nothing . . . give it a thought. What were your expectations when you joined the BAU? Is it what you expected?"

Derek settled back into his seat, replacing his headphones and getting comfy. Once more he closed his eyes. Letting his mind drift once more he took a moment to open one eye. Kate was still sat opposite him, staring out of the window. To be honest he had expected her to have moved away and join JJ for a girly chat or whatever it was that they do. He contemplated speaking again, but instead shut his eyes and left her to her thoughts.

. . .

Landing at the air strip, each member of the team grab their bag and made their way out of the jet. Derek was quick to stride across the tarmac.

"Hey, wait up!"

Derek turning to see Kate heading in his direction, he paused as she caught up.

"The answer is yes."

Derek looked confused.

"Yes the BAU is living up to my expectations . . . though I still have a lot to get use to."

Derek smiled "Welcome to 'The Team' Callahan, and it still stands: I kinda like your style."

. . .

"The mistake is thinking that there can be an antidote to the uncertainty."  
><strong>David Levithan<strong>**, ****The Lover's Dictionary**


	7. Hash tag

**Series 10 One-shots: Hash tag**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Interesting episode!**

**I will admit right for those of you who do not know my FF origins I am a Morgan/Garcia shipper, or at least that is how I started out. I have broadened my horizons since then but I am honestly struggling with the Savannah storyline. I did consider sticking my head in the sand and ignoring it but part of writing these one-shots was to challenge myself. **

**That said I am still not ready to write Savannah as a character – so this is a close as I am getting right now.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Morgan:** Work always seems to get in the way.

. . .

Walking back to her lair Penelope did her best to balance the mug of Camomile tea and the pile of manila files. With a flick of her hips she bumped the door open, backing into the dark room.

"Oh for voice activated lighting," she said to herself as she stumbled in, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. As the shadows began to form into recognisable object Penelope let out a sharp scream "What the . . . "

"I'm sorry Baby Girl; I didn't mean to scare you."

Both Derek and Penelope scooped down to collect the dropped file, many a little soggy round the edges from the spilt tea.

"Is there a reason you are sitting in my office in the dark, when you should be apologising to a certain lovely lady?"

Derek shrugged, "Waiting for you."

"Really! I never would have guessed that part." Penelope stood and placed the files on the side before turning to put on the lights. "So assuming that Hotch hasn't missed me off the memo and we haven't got another case. I would say this is a personal call not professional."

Derek sat back down in the swivel chair that he had already been in, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh," Penelope grabbed her own chair and pulled it up close to Derek. "Oh no I've seen that look before Derek Morgan. It is usually when you are about to do or say something seriously stupid!"

Derek half smiled at how well she knew him, "Hopefully you won't class this as 'seriously stupid', in fact I was hoping you would encourage me to put my money where my mouth is."

Leaning back Penelope gave a suspicious look. "Oh now you have my interest, not that you didn't before, but that's not the point. Spill . . . now!"

Derek made himself comfy, leaning slightly off to one side, taking his time to think though his words. "I'm thinking of asking Savannah to move in with me."

Penelope's eyes widened as she squealed in delight, clapping her hands with joy she jumped up and hugged her best friend. "O . . . M . . . G! Derek Morgan as married man! Well as good as."

Laughing Derek hugged her back, "I'll take that as your approval."

Penelope pulled back slightly looking down at Derek, "Approval? As if you need my approval, but for the record; yes you have my approval." Penelope returned to her seat, taking a sip from what was left of her tea. "I do hate to put a spanner in the works but do you think your apartment is . . . you know . . . a bit of a bachelor pad . . . not really a 'couple' sort of place."

Derek smiled, "You've never said anything about my style before, Baby Girl. Besides I was thinking something a little more homely. You know that house I have been working on . . ."

Penelope's eyes widened once again, "Oh the big one with the fireplace and the massive yard! A real . . . family home. Oh . . ." Penelope scooted closer and began to whisper, "Savannah, she's not . . . you know . . . preggers? Is she?"

Derek shook his head, "No Sweet Thing, she is not pregnant. I just . . . I want to be with her. Not popping round to see each other. I want to come home to her, when she's not working ridicules hours and all the rest of the things that generally get in the way of . . . well you know," he winked.

Penelope smiled, biting her lip, "I am so excited. When am I allowed to get you a house warming gift – is there anything in particular you want? Scrap that – I'll ask Savannah, I am sure she will have much better taste in these things then you. Never ask the man!"

Shaking his head Derek laughed once more, "Seriously I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

"I am, just you're a man . . . what more can I say. Out of interest when are you planning on sharing this with all with Savannah?"

"Seeing that I didn't get to take that vacation we had been planning I thought I would take your advice and make a promise I could keep. After all didn't you say it's the little things that count?"

"And you call this a 'little thing', wow."

"No, but it's a start."

"Well I suggest," Penelope stood, Derek mirroring her, "that you leave," she pushed him playfully towards the door, "and go make a certain person a happy lady." With one last shove Derek was the other side of the door frame.

Turning back and leaning in Derek gave his infamous million watt smile, "So if we have managed to sort my life out, when is this beautiful butterfly going to find a spot to settle. There a couple of nice properties on the market at the moment. You should come take a look with me – see if anything takes you fancy."

Penelope rested a hand on Derek's chest, "Thank you for the thought but to be honest I'm more than happy with my little apartment."

Derek nodded, "And everyone says about me being a commitment phobe!" He leant in a kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Batting him away, Penelope giggled, "Always my pleasure."

. . .

Unless commitment is made, there are only promises and hopes... but no plans.

**Peter Drucker, Author **


	8. The Boys of Sudworth Place

**Series 10 One-shots: The Boys of Sudworth Place**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sorry for the delay. I blame Christmas and all the wonderful things that go with it. I will try and catch up – though you have to remember that over here in the UK we are running behind on the eps.**

**So I'm getting brave and actually attempting to write Savannah (don't shot me!). Fingers crossed.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Morgan:** You know what happened to me don't you . . . Who told you?

**Callahan:** You did.

. . .

Morgan sat in the dark, the only light radiating from the flickering flames of the real log fire. He hadn't been cold, but he had needed the comfort. On the table in front of him was what remained of a glass of full bodied red wine. Glancing at the modern silver clock on the dark walls he realised she would be home soon.

Sighing deeply he still had no idea how this conversation was going to play out. It wasn't everyday that you decided to tell your girlfriend that you past involved you being molested. It wasn't that he hadn't intended to tell her at some point – it was just that the opportunity had never arisen. It's not the sort of thing that comes up in everyday conversation.

Derek heard the quiet scrap of a key and the click of the lock before the door opened. He took a deep breath and waited for her to make her way through. Listening carefully he heard her take her coat off and try her best to make her way silently into the house that neither of them had had the chance to fully get use to yet. He was aware of the soft table lamp that was switched on to help Savannah make her way into the room.

"You are in here, I wasn't sure," she said as she made her way over. Instinctively she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Mmm, hope there is some of that wine left for me. I sure could use it. It has been the shift from Hell." She turned and went to fetch herself a glass - retelling the horrors of her night at the hospital as she went. Returning to the room, Savannah paused, looking at Derek as he stared off into space.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked as she made her way to sit beside him, concerned etched on her face.

"Honestly . . . no," his voice was horse as his mind struggled to find the words he would say next. Instead he pulled her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body as she curled into him. "But I will . . . as you need to know. You should know."

"Derek, what is it? You're scaring me." Savannah looked up at him, hoping to gain some clues as to what was to come next.

Derek swallowed hard. "Sometimes we get a case . . . it's different to the others . . . it brings back memories . . . bad memories. Things that happened a long time ago! Things that I tend to keep buried, because it's best that I do."

Savannah run her hand down his chest, trying to soothe whatever it was that was hurting him. Her eyes scanned his face for something that could help him.

Closing his eyes Derek took a deep breath, "You know about my Dad, how he was shot when I was ten."

Savannah nodded, not saying anything, just listening.

"I told you about how I went off after that, did things I shouldn't have. I crossed the line and looking back I understand what I did but I'm ashamed."

Biting her lip nervously Savannah continued to listen.

"I told you about the Community Centre, the one I took you to when we went back home. You know how important it was, that without it I wouldn't be here now . . . well . . . not everything that happened there was good."

Derek paused trying to find the words to tell the woman he loved what had happened.

"The man that ran the centre, Carl Buford, he was . . . he was a predatory paedophile. He . . ." Derek pulled Savannah a little closer as he struggled to say what he needed to say.

Savannah closed her eyes and allowed him to seek comfort from her. She could tell he wasn't able to find the words and to be honest he didn't need to, but she wouldn't interrupt. She could tell he needed to do this.

"_He molested me_," he finally spat out, the venom clear in his voice. "He groomed me, gained my trust and my family's. Mom was so please that I had found a way to channel my anger and resentment. I was just please to have a fresh start, a chance to put what I had done behind me. . . but it didn't come for free!"

Silence fell over the room, other than the occasional crackle from the burning logs.

"You know looking back I can dissect it all so clinically, it helps to process what happened. But at the time . . ."

Savannah squeezed Derek's arm, "You don't have to do this. I'm sorry, so sorry," she shook her head.

"I need you to know . . . I want you to know. The case, the victim was a paedophile, his victims sought their revenge. It was hard because I can understand why they did what they did. I can analyse and can predict, I can build a profile but all the time I trying to cover what I feel. Trying not to let the memories overtake and run my thinking. Then I come home and . . ."

"What would have normally done after a case like this?"

"Go out, drink, dance and keep myself going until I can collapse into bed exhausted. Work it off in the gym - anything that can allow me to avoid dwelling on what happened."

"Thank you."

Derek looked confused, "For what?"

"I'm honoured that you can tell me and that you are here and not pounding away at the gym. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Once more the only sound was that of the fire and Derek and Savannah held each other for as long as it took for Derek to hide away his demons once more.

. . .

"Don't judge yourself by what others did to you."  
><strong>C. Kennedy<strong>**, ****Omorphi**


End file.
